Dragon Ball GT Rewrite, Saga 1: Domination Saga
by XiaolinGod
Summary: Coming soon.
1. The Mechanical Invasion

This is a rewrite of Dragon Ball GT, based on the Manga and using mostly Japanese names (with the exception of Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, etc., they take too long to type...)

I've rewritten each of GT's four sagas. The Bebi and Dragon sagas are somewhat similar, but the Black Star Ball saga and the Super 17 saga are basically stripped down to one episode each and rewritten from scratch.

Anyway, I'll post a new part everyday until I catch up with myself; I'm over about three quarters done. Each saga will have four parts, so sorry if it's a bit long...

**Spence's Dragon Ball GT Rewrite**

**Saga One: Domination Saga **

**Episode 1: The Mechanical Invasion**

The sun rose over the pristine village. The villagers, skins darkened from decades of hard outdoors work, began to shuffle out of their small straw huts and began to plow their field. Even Uub's family, now insanely rich from their monthly donations from the richest man on Earth, Mr. Satan, still plowed their land every day, just as early as they always had. Or at least they should have. But today, Uub's village was eerily empty of all villagers. Except for one, although he wasn't exactly a villager.

Uub's family, as indicated by their continued farming, had kept their small town lifestyle despite their piles of cash. So it was on a straw mat that Goku, the one remaining "villager", slept every night as he trained Uub to bring out the full power of the magical being he was reincarnated from, Majin Buu. This particular morning Goku got up, chose a blue training shirt out of his closet of blue and orange clothing, and walked into the kitchen. Uub's mother should have made breakfast by now, Goku thought. And we all know how Goku loves to eat. Goku rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat down at the table. Nothing was there. Goku shot to his feet and, with his incredible speed, searched the entire house. All of Uub's family was missing, even Uub himself. As Goku tried to figure out what was going on (maybe an April Fool's joke?) he heard a familiar voice come out of no where.

"Goku!" The voice bellowed. "If you want to see the boy again, come outside!"

"Why!" Goku asked.

"Just do it!" The voice commanded. Goku walked outside, his thoughts now shifted to the mysterious voice. He know he recognized it from long ago. It was a voice he knew was an integral part of his past, but it's origin was still unknown to him. And then, Goku had no more time to think of the matter.

"I lied! You will never see the boy again, because you are going to be dead!" the voice yelled. Out of nowhere, a humanoid shaped robot barreled towards Goku. The voice was being projected from a speaker inside the robot. Goku's aura sparked to life as he flipped over the robot and shot a blast of his energy at it. He didn't know if destroying the thing was the right thing to do, but thinking had never been Goku's strong point and now wasn't the time to think anyway. The robot, however, deflected the blast, and shot his own at Goku. Goku braced the attack, then used his Instant Transmission to teleport behind the thing. He threw several martial arts combinations at the robot, who countered the assaults perfectly. A compartment on the robots chest opened, and a big claw came out, grabbing Goku. Electricity streamed out of it. Goku screamed.

The robot slammed Goku into the ground, and it's arm converted into a big drill. "This is the end!" The voice laughed maniacally.

"I don't think so!" Goku yelled. Goku ascended to Super Saiyan, and his golden aura alone destroyed the claw. "I haven't even begun to tap into my full power!" Goku launched a KameHameHa into the robot, launching it into the sky. Uub appeared behind it, kicking through it. Uub then landed next to Goku, who had reverted to his original form.

"Uub!" Goku exclaimed. "What happened to you? And what was that!"

"I don't know what that contraption was," Uub started, "But a whole army of them invaded my house this morning, and kidnapped us all. I tried to fight them off, but there were too many for me. They knocked me unconscious and when I woke up, I teleported back here." Goku smiled. He was happy he had taught Uub how to use Instant Transmission. As Uub pulled Goku to his feet, they heard a close humming sound. The sound got louder, and Uub and Goku watched in horror as a whole army of robots, similar to the one Goku had fought, streamed over the horizon.

"Theirs no way we can fight them all!" Goku exclaimed. "At least not without putting your village at risk, anyway. Come on!" Goku put two fingers to his forehead and used Instant Transmission to teleport him and Uub away. The robots stopped and looked around, trying to figure out where they had gone. The whole village had been evacuated just for this fight, after all.

Uub and Goku appeared on a grand platform, in front of a large castle fit for a god. "Where are we?" Uub muttered in awe.

"We are at Kami's lookout, home of Earth's guardian, Dende." Goku said. "He's a friend of mine, and he should be able to help us out here." As if on cue, Goku heard two voices yelling out his name. He turned around as Mr. Popo and Dende ran towards Goku. They finally ran up besides him. Dende leaned upon him, catching his breath, and then looked up at Goku. The look on his face was one of utter despair.

"Some guy," Dende muttered, "Has claimed he has taken over the Earth. He has already covered the Earth with his robot minions, and is taking away everybody that

opposes him!"

Goku gasped. "Who is it?" He asked.

"We don't know!" Popo interjected. "He hasn't shown his face yet. I think he said something about wanting to surprise...you, Goku." Popo finished his statement with a tone of sobriety. This whole domination was planned as revenge towards Goku.

"How many are there, and how much of the Earth have they covered?" Goku asked. Dende began to answer, but was cut off by a deep, gravely voice.

"All of it. Your village was the last place left to invade." The voice said. Goku pivoted around to see his old friend Piccolo floating towards the edge of the lookout. He had a rip in his cape, meaning he was likely in a fight. Piccolo saw Goku staring at it. "The robots aren't strong, but their numbers are so great that they can do a lot of damage." He looked sort of embarrassed that he had taken so much damage at the hands of such weak enemies.

"It's okay Piccolo. They took me by surprise too." Goku conceded. Then a look of seriousness covered his face. "But we have to make a plan. And to do that, we need to know who we have to work with!"

"I can't tell who's still around and who isn't." Dende moaned, staring over the edge of the lookout. "The robots are emitting some jamming effect that is blocking me from sensing their chi!"

Uub walked to Dende and stared over the edge of the lookout. All he could see was clouds. "You can really see the world through this?" Uub asked Dende.

"You bet." Dende responded. "It's part of being a guardian." He then turned to Goku again. "I felt the Dragonballs being used." Dende told him. "Whoever is doing this has the backing of the Eternal Dragon!" Goku's face flushed white.

"I have to see who we have left! I don't care how bad it is down there!" Goku yelled, ready to leap over the edge. Just then, a titanic power rushed towards them. Even through the garble, Goku could feel it. He knew this power.

Goku's eldest son, Gohan, landed in front of his father. Goku and Piccolo both breathed a sigh of relief. "Your plan has arrived." Gohan said. That statement was rather cocky for Gohan, even if he was the strongest fighter out of all of them. Just when Goku was about to ask what he meant, he felt several more energies moving towards them.

Goku's younger son, Goten, now arrived, carrying Goku's wife, Chi-Chi. It had been four years since Goku had left Chi-Chi to train Uub, and Goku was proud of how she was holding up. He thought she would have had a heart attack by now. Goku was also proud of Goten, but for a different reason. Since the last time he had saw him, almost a month ago, Goten had finally cut his long hair. It was now spiked, similar to Gohan's, although it still was fairly long.

Finally, two female figures landed on the lookout. One was Gohan's gorgeous wife, Videl. She was the daughter of Mr. Satan, although she shared none of his cockiness. She was strong, sensitive, and intelligent. Perfect for Gohan. The other figure was Goku's granddaughter, Gohan's daughter, Pan. Goku had known that Gohan could take care of himself, but he had been worried about little Pan.

Goku had always had a special relationship with Pan. While Goku loved the rest of his family with all his heart, he couldn't especially relate to them. Chi-Chi was too devoted to academics, something Goku couldn't care less about. Gohan was too interested in academics as well, but he was also tired of fighting. Gohan viewed fighting as a means to an end, and Goku could never figure this out. Fighting was his life! Goten, meanwhile, had loved fighting as a child, but had grown out of it as an adult. He was more interested in chasing girls. This confused Goku, who never really got the "girl" thing and had originally married Chi-Chi out of coincidence. But Pan was a fighter, just like Goku. They had so much in common it wasn't funny. And they were incredibly close because of it.

"Grandpa!" Pan exclaimed, running into her Grandfather's arms. Chi-Chi had made sure that, after Goku went away to train Uub, he visited his family once a month and got together with his friends once a year. But even in this short absence, Pan missed her Grandfather immensely. Tears spilled from her eyes as her grandfather lifted her off the ground and into the air.

"It was horrible, Grandpa!" Pan said. "The robots attacked us, and Papa and Uncle Goten were fighting, and then more and more came, and finally they just grabbed me and flew away!"

"They got my father." Chi-Chi managed to say. She could barely talk because of her state of worry. Goten wrapped his arms around his mother in an effort to comfort her, but Chi-Chi pushed him away. Her worry had turned to rage. "And you better do something about it, Goku! Go stop those robots now!"

"I'll try, Chi-Chi." Goku said. "But it would be better to figure out who is sending these robots out in the first place. If we stop him, we would hopefully stop the whole army!"

"I've already tried that, Dad." Gohan said. "This invasion begun weeks ago. I'd been holding out on changing locations until the invasion reached us, and in the meantime, I had been working on who our new "Emperor" was. Although the capital was the first place he conquered, he still hadn't shown his face. His communication to the people of Earth has been delivered by local newsmen, not the emperor himself. I couldn't figure out who he was before we had to flee." Gohan looked angry at his own shortcomings, like he always had been. "I wasn't anywhere close to either." He added.

"That's okay." Goku said. "I'll just take us to the capital and we can confront the tyrant ourselves. I don't know what we can be getting ourselves into, but anything is better then just standing here. We should probably try to find Vegita and the others too. The more fighters we have, the better."

"I don't think we have time, Goku." Dende said cautiously, still peering over the edge of the lookout. Uub craned his head around to try to get a peek of whatever Dende saw. "There are five large robots coming towards the lookout. They look a lot more advanced then the other robots we've been fighting."

"Five, huh." Goku said. He looked around for a second. "Gohan, Goten, Uub, Piccolo! Come with me! We have to cut off the robots before they get near Upa's village!"

"I want to come too, Grandpa!" Pan exclaimed. She ran towards her grandfather, but tripped as a large object popped out of her backpack. It was a small, silver robot with two awkward arms and no legs. It floated around as if it was tipsy for a second, before steadying in a stable hover.

"Giru help too!" The robot exclaimed. Chi-Chi bit her lip, and Goten buried his face in his hands. As Gohan smacked himself in the face, his wife whispered something in his ear.

"I thought we left that thing behind!" Videl whispered violently.

"I did too!" Gohan whispered back. "That thing won't die!"

"Giru! Your still alive!" Pan exclaimed. She hugged her little robot. Goku took two steps backwards and grimaced. The last thing he wanted to see was Giru. In fact, Pan was the only person who liked Giru.

Giru was a little robot Bulma had made as a companion for Bra. Bra quickly grew tired of it, though, and gave it to Pan. Now it was apparent why. Giru was an obnoxious, pesky little robot whom had no useful purpose besides driving Gohan and Videl up the wall. Pan loved the little guy, though, so everybody kept their mouths closed about the matter. Except Vegita, of course, but he hates everything, so Pan didn't think twice about his Giru-bashing.

"So can we go?" Pan asked her grandfather again. Goku looked his granddaughter over. She had matured so much over the years. Now eight years old, she had traded in her orange uniform for stylish jeans, a red tanktop, and an orange bandanna covering her shoulder length hair. She had grown up so much, not just in looks and power, but also in intelligence. Goku believed she could hold her own out there. But he wasn't risking the life of his only granddaughter out there. She hadn't even gone Super Saiyan yet. Goku kneeled besides Pan.

"I'll tell you what, honey." Goku said. "Stay here. You and Giru can take care of grandma and your mother. Also, if any of our other friends show up, I need you to tell them were we went. Now, those are very important jobs, Pan. Think you can handle them?" Goku asked her. Pan and Giru both saluted him.

"You bet, Grandpa!" Pan said. Goku nodded and waved, and the five warriors disappeared over the edge of the lookout. Those left behind stared in a somber silence, wondering if they would ever see their loved ones again.

"So who's ready to kick some nasty robot butt!" Giru suddenly exclaimed.

"Giru, you are a robot!" Pan said, smacking her silly companion on the head. The others just sighed. But at least he had broken the tension.

The five warriors landed, stirring up a dust storm and stopping the large robots in their tracks. These robots were about six feet tall, and looked sort of like catholic bishops (with the big, pointy hats and all). As our heroes assumed fighting poses, that same obnoxious voice emanated from speakers on the robots.

"Goku!" The voice proclaimed. "I knew you would make it this far! But this is the end of the line! You and your friends die now!" Piccolo's ears perked at the sound of that voice. It was familiar.

"Does anybody recognize that voice?" Piccolo asked. All but Goku nodded in disagreement.

"I know it from somewhere." Goku said. "I've been racking my head all day trying to remember it, but I just can't."

"You're stupider then even I thought." The voice taunted. "How sad to think that you will all go to your graves not knowing who I am!" His five robots then launched into a vicious assault, not even giving our heroes a chance to power up.

Gohan ripped off his glasses and suit coat. The suit coat had been concealing the same orange and blue uniform he had worn when fighting Majin Buu, and he didn't really need the glasses anyway. He threw both of them at the closest robot. It caught the glasses, but the coat wrapped around the front of the robot. Gohan took advantage of this distraction and pummeled the robot with punches and kicks.

"I thought a suit coat with orange pants was rather strange, even if you do consider Gohan's less then stellar fashion sense." Piccolo said, remembering the Great Saiyaman suit. "But they're just fighting props. Good job. I'm glad you thought ahead, Gohan."

The robot finally pulled the coat off of itself. Despite Gohan's volley of attacks, only several indentations could be seen on the face of the robot. Gohan didn't have time to figure out why, as the robot charged in for an attack. Gohan grabbed its arm and, pulling himself close, unleashed a powerful punch into the robot's "stomach". It left a large indentation. Gohan had time to throw one more punch before the robot pulled itself away. However, despite throwing an equally powerful punch, it left no mark on the robot. Gohan smirked. He had them all figured out now.

Gohan launched two chi blasts of equal power. One left damage. The second was useless. Gohan then sped around to another side of the robot, shooting two more blasts, slightly more powerful then the first. Again, the first did damage to it, while the second one did nothing. Gohan was now one hundred percent sure of how these robots worked.

The robot moved in close, engaging Gohan in hand to hand combat. It was fast, and it's sharp claws hurt a lot more then fists. Gohan finally saw the opening he was looking for several minutes later, and launched a powerful energy beam straight into the torso of the robot, which was halfway through executing a punch. The robot was smashed into a rock, while Gohan continued unleashing energy onto it. After several seconds, it was apparent that the beam was now doing nothing. The robot made funny clicking noises and shook a bit, as if it was laughing.

"Oh yeah, your laughing now." Gohan said, with an unusual air of confidence. "Let's see you laugh at this!" The small beam that Gohan was shooting burst into an immense blue blast of chi. The robot, unable to adjust to such a rapid power increase, was completely obliterated. Only smoke remained. Gohan slowly hovered to the ground.

'Amazing', Goku thought. 'I've never seen my son fight that intelligently before. Maybe all that studying actually paid off!'

"I know their weakness!" Gohan announced. "Their armor is able to resist any attacks as strong or weaker then the strongest thing they've been hit with. Whoever designed them obviously planned that we would hit them with everything we had first, thus making them invulnerable to all of our attacks. Just don't throw around too much power and everything will be fine!"

"Thanks!" Goten called out. He needed all the help he could get in this fight. Uub nodded, unable to get a word in without getting hit.

Piccolo grinned. He had already figured out this weakness long before Gohan. Piccolo never went into a fight at full force, and in this case it had paid off. Still, he was glad Gohan had discovered this, if only to keep the relatively inexperienced Goten and Uub from screwing up. He hoped that Goku had already figured this out too, but he never knew about Goku. Whatever the case, it was clear to Piccolo that Goku wasn't enjoying this fight, and that was strange.

Goku clenched his fist. He was angry. How dare these guys mess up the peace he had for so long. They threaten the world, their ways of life, and everything that had been rebuilt since Buu's destruction. Goku couldn't let anybody get away with that. Also, the mysterious monarch behind the invasion had Goku twice as angry. The fact that he couldn't remember this guy infuriated Goku. But he had had it with feeling angry. It was time to do something about it.

"Thanks Gohan. Now we can get rid of this scum twice as fast." And with that out of the way, Goku leaped into battle. It was time to end this...

Next time: A Monumental Ascension!


	2. Chapter 2

**Spence's Dragon Ball GT Rewrite**

**Saga One: Domination Saga**

**Episode 2: A Monumental Ascension**

"Great. Now we can get rid of this scum quicker then ever." Goku said, charging forth into battle. With help from Gohan, who had already defeated his opponent, the remaining fighters now knew the weakness of their enemies. These pesky robots wouldn't pose Goku any problem. He was on the warpath.

Goku fought like a man possessed. Every punch and kick he landed was increasingly stronger then the next. The robot floated helplessly, a punching bag to Goku's assault. It finally grabbed Goku's arm and landed a solid kick in Goku's stomach. He just smiled.

"Are you done yet?" Goku asked it. He didn't wait for his answer, because he knew he wouldn't get one. Instead, ascended to Super Saiyan and launched a powerful blast straight into the robot. The robot was knocked to the ground. Sparks flew and sizzled from the numerous cracks and holes covering the robot's body. Goku was left holding it's arm. He threw it aside and burst straight down, like he was going to crush the contraption. The robot had somehow managed to pull itself to it's feet and was anticipating the attack. Instead of body slamming the thing, Goku ended his freefall by ascending beyond Super Saiyan and unleashing a large wave of energy. Goku's opponent was nothing but smoke and a few singed screws scattered across the desert scenery. Goku then pointed towards the robot Goten was fighting, aiming a blast at it.

"No way Dad!" Goten objected. "We're doing this ourselves!" Uub gave a quick yelp of agreement. Piccolo gave Goku a look that clearly said 'Since when have I needed help?' Goku reverted back to a normal Super Saiyan and landed besides his elder son.

"Good luck." Goku wished his allies.

Piccolo took his eyes off of Goku and back onto his opponent. This fight was in the bag. Piccolo hadn't launched a single attack this entire fight. He didn't need to. He was waiting for just the right moment. It came as the robot launched a finisher punch at Piccolo's head. Piccolo strafed to the side and grabbed the robot's arm. His aura burst to life, as Piccolo flew backwards. His arm, however, remained in the same place. He kept stretching his arm out until he was a fair distance away, when he stretched his hand instead. His hand was soon covering the robot like a blanket. He then radiated energy out of his hand. It began to burn the robot for a few moments, but the robot quickly grew immune to the effects. Piccolo concentrated for a few seconds, and had found what he was looking for.

"Bingo." Piccolo said. His theory was that the robots grew immune to certain powers by learning to absorb that power after the robot's armor grew used to it's intensity. He was right too. Piccolo could sense the exact spot where the robot was absorbing the energy. He put two fingers to his forehead and focused his energy into them, and then took dead aim at the robot.

"Makankossapo!" Piccolo announced, as his guaranteed finisher move drilled straight through the energy core of the robot. Piccolo quickly pulled his hand away as the robot exploded into a cloud of dust. Piccolo just laughed. Some challenge.

"Great job, Piccolo!" Goku yelled in admiration, giving him a round of applause. For a second his youthful enthusiasm returned to him, clouding the rage that had built inside of him.

Gohan simply stared in awe at his former master's skill. He thought he had come up with a good theory, but Piccolo's outshone his in every way. Gohan got over it and just laughed. With masters like Goku and Piccolo, he always had more to learn.

Dende stood hunched over the edge of the lookout. Mr. Popo swept the lookout, while the others stood gathered behind Dende, searching desperately for information on their loved ones.

"Good news." Dende told them. "Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo have all won their fights, and things look good for Goten and Uub as well." He was relieved.

"Great!" Pan cheered. "My Grandpa and Papa are the strongest!"

"Strong, strong!" Giru droned in agreement. Suddenly, Giru pivoted towards the far side of the lookout. He sputtered some strange noises for a moment. "Danger, danger!" Giru then announced.

"Danger?" Dende asked, turning his attention to the lookout.

"Where?" Chi-Chi inquired. "I don't see anything!" Just then, a robot appeared over the side of the lookout. It was a small one, like Goku had first encountered at Uub's village, but that didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. Pan ran toward the robot, ready to fight it. Videl charged in front of Pan, holding her daughter back.

"Not yet, Pan." Videl told her. "There may be more, and you need to save your strength!" Instead, Videl flew towards the robot. She dodged a clumsy punch and flew above it, floating by the robot's head. She spun, administering her trademark finisher roundhouse kick, which had knocked Spokovich's head completely around in their fight. It left a large dent in the robot's side. Videl then flew high into the sky. She stopped and charged downwards, hoping to channel all of her momentum into a powerful punch. The robot simply moved out of the way, as it's fist began generating electricity. It spun into a powerful punch, knocking Videl all the way to the other side of the lookout. She hit the pavement, knocking tiles out of the ground. Videl tried to pull herself to her feet, but instead collapsed.

"Mama!" Pan screamed. Energy instinctually gathered into Pan's fists as her anger peaked.

"No! Hold back, Pan!" A voice told her. Pan turned to see her grandmother, Chi-Chi, spinning a broom in her hands.

"She stole my broom!" Popo muttered, staring at his now empty hands. He was shocked.

Chi-Chi spun the broom, jumping into the air and smacking the robot over the head with the broom. The broom shattered and splintered, and a quick kick did the same to Chi-Chi. She flew into the wall of Kami's palace, out cold. Dende, determining that Chi-Chi was in worse shape, moved to heal her. The robot shot a net out of it's arm, trapping Dende in it. Electricity ran through the net, knocking him out as well.

"No!" Pan whimpered. She moved to attack, but another figure was already fighting the robot. It was Mr. Popo, who was putting on quite a show. He landed hit after hit, but the robot put a quick end to it. As Mr. Popo sunk his fist deep into the robot, electricity surged through it's entire body. Popo was sent flying into the air, no longer able to fight.

"That's it, theirs nobody left." Pan told herself. That's when she heard bullets ricocheting off of the robot's body. Machine guns had emerged from Giru's hands, and he was letting the robot have it. A ball of electricity formed in the robot's hand, who seemed unfazed by the relentless ammunition. It threw it at Giru.

"Nobody else is getting hurt because of me!" Pan screamed. In a flash of her blazing gray aura, Pan had moved Giru out of the way. "Leave this to me!" Pan commanded her robot, throwing Giru into the palace. She then charged the robot, sending a beam of energy into the robot's body. The beam annihilated it's chestplate, leaving a gaping hole in it's wake. A long claw emerged from it, grabbing Pan and electrocuting her. Pan, more resilient then her allies, wasn't knocked out yet. Still, she couldn't break free, not even by unleashing her aura full force.

All seemed lost until a streak fell through the sky. It cut through the arm, releasing Pan. Pan looked at her savior. He was a fat man in a dirt colored suit, holding a large sword.

"Hi, pipsqueak. Remember me?" He asked Pan.

"Yeah." She replied, "I think. Your that man from our picnics, uh, Itchyrobie!" Pan exclaimed.

"Itchyrobie. Ugh. It must run in the family." He said. Then he stopped and thought for a minute. "Wait, she's not even related to the bald one." He realized. "Anyway, I'm Yagirobie. Now stand back while I beat this thing."

"Yay!" Pan cheered.

"I don't know why I'm doing this." Yagirobie muttered to himself. "Mr. Buu eats all the food at their stupid picnics anyway." He then charged the machine, stabbing it in it's side. The robot span, sending Yagirobie flying, with his sword still hanging from the robot. Yagirobie landed flat on his back. He groaned, trying to right himself and failing.

"They're all hurt, or even dead!" Pan then cried. "And it's all because of me!" She surveyed her surroundings. Her friends and loved ones lay scattered around her, out cold. "I couldn't stop it!" Pan screamed, at an earsplitting level. Her aura, seeming to take on a life of it's own, covered the lookout, shining an odd golden color.

Pan emerged from the wreckage different from before. Her muscles bulged a bit, and her brown eyes now glimmered a beautiful blue. Her hair had turned blonde, and the areas not covered by her bandanna stood on end. She had ascended to the level of Super Saiyan, becoming the first female to achieve this in modern times, if ever. The robot could sense the change in her, and charged her in fear.

"No more." Pan said, putting her two outstretched hands in front of her. "Masenko!" She said, unleashing the technique. The robot couldn't dodge it, and was left a pile of rubble because of it. Pan wiped the sweat from her brow and admired her work. "It's finally over."

"Yeah." Yagirobie said, picking up his sword. "Just be happy you didn't destroy this, pipsqueak, or I'd have to hurt you."

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Pan asked. "Look at what happened!"

"Hey, it's over now." Yagirobie remarked nonchalantly. "Besides, watch this." Yagirobie removed a bean from a sack on his belt, and cut Dende from his net. He fed Dende the Senzu Bean, and Dende then healed the others. They marveled at Pan's new transformation.

"I'm so proud of you, Pan!" Videl exclaimed, hugging her daughter.

"But how did you get up here, Yagirobie?" Chi-Chi asked him.

"Oh, she brought me." Yagirobie said, pointing to the sky. A tweenaged girl with blue hair landed on the lookout. She was Bra Briefs, Bulma's daughter.

"Bra!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Bra!" Giru exclaimed, twice as loud. He flew from the palace and hugged his former owner. Then, as if remembering her abandoning him, he retreated to Pan's shoulder.

"Thanks so much for your help, Bra." Videl said.

"No problem." Bra replied, flashing a gorgeous smile.

"What about me?" Yagirobie asked in resentment. "Don't I get thanked?" Videl frowned.

"Thanks, Yagirobie." She said quickly, turning back to Bra. "But how did you get here, Bra? I wouldn't think you'd have the stamina to fly all the way here."

"Oh, I don't." Bra said. "Ma brought me." Bra pointed to a hovercar which now floated at the lookout's edge. The cockpit opened, and Bulma Briefs stood on the edge of the car. She looked very chic in a business suit, even if she was beginning to show her age. She had a small black cat lying on her shoulder, limp like a Beanie Baby. She jumped to the lookout, and then her hovercar died, falling out of the sky.

"Shoot!" Bulma exclaimed. She held a Hoi-Poi Capsule in her hand, and had obviously planned on keeping the car. "Oh well, it's to be expected. It took eight tanks of gas just to get up here." Bulma turned to Dende. "You really should lower this place."

"Well, it's not meant to be found." Dende said sheepishly.

"Wait, shouldn't Vegita and Trunks be with you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh, there around." Bulma said, avoiding the subject. She then noticed everybody staring at the cat on her shoulder. "It's my father's favorite cat, Tama." Bulma explained. "After my parents died, it started clinging to me. No he follows me everywhere, like he did to my father. He really is a genius inspiration." Tama meowed.

"Anyway, where's Goku and the others?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, their fighting some ro—" Videl's sentence was cut off by the exhaust of another robot, zooming up towards it's prey.

"Not another!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Wow." Bulma said. "Their incredible! I'm so jealous." Bulma gushed.

"Kamehamaha!" Pan yelled, sending her strongest attack straight into the robot, who was knocked back into the air. However, that fight had taken a lot out of Pan, both physically and emotionally. She couldn't tell if it was destroyed. A pink streak then flew through the Kamehamaha, leaving an explosion in it's wake. The robot was definitely gone now.

"Danger!" Giru again announced, as two more robots emerged in the horizon. Pan collapsed, reverting to her base form. She had nothing left to fight with. It needn't matter. An odd pink beam spiraled through the sky, zapping one of the robots. It changed into a candy bar, falling to the ground to be eaten later.

"It can't be." Videl stammered, realizing who their visitor was. The fourth and final robot charged towards them, but a large pink arm knocked it out of the way. The pudgy, pink savior unleashed an outstanding beam of energy, decimating the machine. He then landed on the lookout.

"Mr. Buu!" Videl laughed. She hugged the being she had come to think of as a relative in the last fourteen years. After all, he lived with her father all of this time. Videl gasped. Her father! She rose to her feet and began shaking Buu. "Where's Mr. Satan!" She desperately asked.

"No worry!" Buu giggled. "Me have him!" Mr. Buu spit a pod from his mouth, which unleashed Mr. Satan in a cloud of smoke.

"Don't worry, people!" Mr. Satan exclaimed, eyes still closed. "Your champion will stop this so-called emperor, just like he did Cell!"

"Don't be silly, Grandpa!" Pan said. "Papa killed Cell!" Mr. Satan opened his eyes and saw where he was. He sheepishly rose to his feet and wiped his head.

"Sorry." Mr. Satan said. "I didn't realize where I was." He looked down at the broken pod lying at his feet. "I didn't realize how small that was. Umph. Anyway, we needed to escape quickly, and Buu figured the safest way to protect me was to absorb me." Mr. Satan slapped his buddy on the back. "Hope I didn't give you too much power there, buddy." Mr. Buu just smiled. Everybody knew to ignore Mr. Satan's boasting by now. It was just part of his nature.

"Guys! They're still fighting!" Dende announced. The crew rushed to Dende's side.

"Who's fighting?" Mr. Satan asked, feeling left out of the loop.

"Goku and the others." Mr. Popo replies.

"Should me go help?" Mr. Buu asked.

"No. Stay here." Dende told him. "The element of surprise might be our best bet, and you'll ruin that if you leave now. Just wait." Mr. Buu backed off, but he looked disappointed.

"Come back safely, Grandpa." Pan whispered. "You have to see what I've done. You'll be so proud, grandpa."

The advanced robot's fist came down hard on Goten's cheek, leaving a mark and some signs of blood. Goten wiped off the blood and smiled. It was time to stop playing around. He could take care of this guy easily.

"You'll pay for that!" Goten boasted, launching a huge blast at the machine. The robot was hit head on. Goten cheered, but was hit by a similar energy blast. The robot stood in the debris, smoke billowing from it's outstretched hand.

"They can shoot energy?" Goten asked in shock. "That's new."

"Apparently they can shoot back any energy that they absorb." Goku realized. "Finish it quickly, son!"

"No problem, dad." The robot shot another blast at Goten, but Goten powered up to Super Saiyan, moving swiftly past the blast and ramming the robot head on. Goten formed an energy ball in his hand and spun around. Instead of shooting the energy, he used it in a way similar to a sword, cutting the robot in half. One side exploded, while the other fell to the ground, spewing sparks. Goten landed and wiped the sweat off his forehead, panting.

"That was easy." Goten said.

"Sure, bro." Gohan laughed, sensing his brother's fatigue.

Uub, meanwhile, matched fist with fist against his robot, the last remaining one. He unleashed a series of small energy blasts at the thing, and then sped behind it as it blocked the blasts. Uub landed a powerful kick in the things back. As the robot span to attack Uub, he used Instant Transmission to teleport behind it. Uub began shooting small energy shots at it. The robot absorbed them, charging at Uub. The robot unleashed a powerful punch, but Uub had already disappeared.

"Kamehamaha!" Uub announced, unleashing the most powerful technique he knew. So far, Uub's fighting style only copied the techniques he had been taught by Goku. Goku's next phase in training was going to be to teach Uub to create his own techniques and implementing them mid-battle if the need be, but so far Uub was faring well on his own. The Kamehamaha knocked the robot out of the sky.

"Way to go, Uub!" Goku cheered.

"Thanks, teach!" Uub responded. He was then hit by an energy beam. The robot was still alive!

"Don't worry, Uub!" Goku coached. "Just keep fighting it the way you were, and you should beat it easily!"

"But I can't!" Uub yelled. "I put everything I had into that Kamehamaha! I can't create anything stronger!"

"Don't panic Uub!" Goku commanded, panicking a bit himself. "I'll finish it!" Goku prepared to jump into the air.

"No!" Uub yelled. Goku jumped back. He hadn't been expecting that.

"But how can you finish it?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find a way!" Uub insisted. "I won't give up!" Uub pulled both hands behind his head and launched a powerful blast. The robot, realizing it was now invulnerable to anything Uub could throw at it, let itself get hit. The attack did nothing, of course. Uub threw one blast after another, but nothing made any difference.

"Stop it Uub!" Goku told his student. "You're only helping it!"

"No! I have to win!" Uub screamed. He reached far back one more time, and unleashed everything he had. Surprisingly, his aura exploded into a blinding pink color. Pink electricity flew off of both Uub and his blast, which was pink as well. The robot had no time to move as the blast annihilated it, leaving a large crater in it's wake.

"That was different." Goten remarked.

"Looks like he finally tapped into the true power of Kid Buu." Piccolo said, realizing where the power had come from. Uub had been using the power of Buu all along, of course, but this was the first time that Uub had been able to unleash anything close to the full capacity of his power. A whole new plain of power had just opened to Uub. Goku jumped to Piccolo, getting him into a headlock and covering his mouth.

"Keep quiet!" Goku whispered loudly. "I haven't told him who he really is yet!" Piccolo gasped.

"Why!" Piccolo asked in shock.

"I was going to give Uub a chance to see his true power, and to realize the fact that he could use it without becoming corrupted like Kid Buu, before telling him who he was." Goku stared proudly at his student. "Now is that time. After that battle, I'm telling him who he once was." He then looked pleadingly at Piccolo. "Keep quiet until then, alright?"

Piccolo just nodded. He would have told Uub right away from the start, but it was Goku's student, not his. Uub ran over to his master, cheering.

"Did you see that, Goku!" Uub exclaimed, overjoyed at his victory.

"You bet." Goku said, putting his arm around Uub. "You did great."

"He's right!" A voice said. Our heroes all turned in the direction of the voice. It was coming from the speaker still intact on the robot Goten had cut in half. The speakers blared up again. "I knew you'd survive, Goku, but I never expected any of you to do so marvelously. Bravo!"

"Show yourself, you coward!" Goku commanded.

"Okay, it's time for you to meet the being who will be your end anyway!" the voice said, laughing maniacally. Seconds later, a robot floated down from the sky. It was larger then either of the other two models. It had a black, shiny stomach that looked as if made of chrome. It was taller, about six feet tall, with sharp claws on each hand and foot, which were on some very flexible arms and legs. It had no head, so to speak, and speakers and rocket boosters covered the robot's body. All areas other then it's black stomach were white, shined to perfection.

"You're a robot?" Goku asked. The others collapsed.

"No, you fool!" The voice yelled, as the robot jumped up and down. It then gained it's composure, and it's black stomach unfolded. "I'll have to let you see the real me." It could now be seen that it's stomach was a passageway to a cockpit embedded deep inside the robot. A small figure walked out from it.

The little figure was only about three and a half feet tall. He wore a black shirt with Japanese lettering on it, and black pants as well. He had on a blue and black hat with a star in the middle. He had a white, frilly collar around his neck. The little guy's skin was blue, and he was missing several teeth. He was also very old, and you could tell. Age hadn't treated him well.

"Do you remember me now, Goku?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Goku exclaimed. "You're, you're…" Goku scratched his head. "Just who are you, anyway?" The little man collapsed, looking very frustrated. He pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm…" The little man began.

"You're Emperor Pilaf!" Piccolo called out, realizing where he had heard the voice before.

"You ruined my dramatic introduction!" Pilaf whined.

"Who's Pilaf, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Pilaf was the man who originally released me, or technically, Diamoh, from Mutengen's jar!" Piccolo exclaimed. "I believe you knew him previously, Goku, but I haven't seen him since I dropped him out of my spaceship!"

"Of course!" Goku exclaimed. It had finally clicked. "And you're the man Bulma, Yamcha, Pu'ar, Oolong, and myself originally stopped from using the Dragonballs all those years ago!"

"Good!" Pilaf cheered. "I see you both not only remember me, but you also remember all those horrible things you did to me! I guess I don't need to explain my revenge then!"

Goku, Piccolo, and the others stared at Pilaf and his robot. Pilaf had always been smart, but he shouldn't be capable of creating minions this powerful. Goku then remembered that Dende said Shenlong had been summoned. That must have been where Pilaf was getting this power. He frowned. This just kept getting worse.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Pilaf began, "Let's finish this. Prepare to die!"


End file.
